Crossed Hearts
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: What would happen if Bella and Edward met in Kindergarten and became best friends instantly? What are these new feelings Bella have towards Edward? And why isn't he returning them? All human!
1. Samwich for Two?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters used. I am just an obsessed fan :D. Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX This is my first FanFiction so please, be nice :) XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOX**

BPOV

Chapter one: Samwich for Two?

"Bella." a whisper. "C'mon sweetie it's time for your first day of school." My first day of kindergarten.

Mom. My eyes fluttered open and I blinked the sleepiness away. Monday already? I jumped from my warm bed and cold needles pricked all over me. Mom laughed as I tripped over what seems like thin air heading to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and tried to ignore my reflection in the mirror and failed. I looked myself over - All 3'6 of me- and sighed. My hair was in massive knots. I grabbed a hairbrush and went to the room where my waiting mother was. She set me on her lap and she took the brush and got most of the knots out.

"Mommy?" I asked. My voice was quiet and sleepy. "Yes my Bella?" She still combed through my hair.

"What if I dun make any friends. What if no one likes me.." I trailed off. Mom shifted my weight to her other leg and sighed. "You'll make friends. I promise. Now let's get you dressed. Daddy wants to say goodbye to you before you go." I nodded. Mommy was probably right. But what if she wasn't? Maybe breakfast will distract me. As if on cue my stomach growled fiercely. I giggled and ran down the stairs.

Daddy sat at the table with a newspaper. He was fully dressed, except his gun was not with him. Daddy was Chief Swan: Police Chief of Forks. I jumped up on his lap and smiled, a gap where my front tooth used to be. "Hey kiddo!" Daddy said setting the paper down. "Excited?" he asked. I nodded. "Mom told me your worried about making friends." Suddenly my face turned hot. "Things will be okay. I promise." He said and kissed my head. I exhaled dramatically and jumped from his lap.

I ate cereal and decided I should get dressed. I wore a white shirt with a picture of a cat. It said "Stop staring. I know I'm Purrrrrrrfect!" I laughing quietly at the joke and put it on along with a pair of jeans and a light brown sweatshirt. My new 'Hello Kitty' backpack lay undisturbed on the ground. I ran to it and picked it up.

"Bells, ready to go? I'll drop you off on my way to work" Daddy asked me. I sighed and nodded my head. He picked me up with little effort and flung me onto his shoulders. I smiled at my silly daddy. I waved goodbye to my house and got into daddy's police car. He always let me ride in the back, and I always played cops and robbers.

I breathed white, cold mist onto the window I was nearest to. I traced my fingers in it and signed my name. Bella swan. Mommy had taught me to sign my name a few weeks ago, knowing it would come in handy for school. Before I knew it Daddy's car stopped, waking me from a daydream I was having. He laughed at the expression on my face, and I began laughing just because he was. I got out of the car and shivered. Boy, was it cold today!

The sun shone through the clouds a little, barely hitting me, and I covered my eyes with the shadow of my right hand. I exhaled and a puff of white came out. I giggled. Daddy kissed me on the head and waved at me sheepishly at the street. Wasn't he even going to walk me to my classroom?

"Sorry Bells, Kinda late. Ask a teacher to take you to your classroom. Room 395 Mrs. Joowit. I love you. I promise pizza after school!" Ugh.

I walked alone toward where all the kids where. I finally made it to the sidewalk when I felt something hard against my left ankle. I fell over and scraped my knee up. I tried to find the source of the thing that had caused me to fall, and there was a boy about 3 feet taller then me! Probably because I was on the ground.  
"That wasn't nice at all." I scowled. The boy giggled and smiled an ugly smile. "My names James. What are you gon' do 'bout it Squirt. Gonna go tell your MOMMY?" He said wiping a fake tear with his finger. I felt my eyes get warm and I glared at him. My breathing came faster. I wanted to make him sorry. This was a strange feeling. I don't know a lot about emotions. Anger?

"Leave her alone!" said a quiet voice. I didn't know who the voice came from, but I was relieved to hear it. Thank Goodness. "Or else."

All the boy's laughed at the small but fierce voice. How could they laugh like that? "Make me." Said one of the boys.

Then I saw him. He was about 14 inches smaller then the bully and had bronze hair. He had a brown long sleeve shirt on and blue pants. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it was red by his voice. "Leave. Her. ALONE!" he yelled. Even his voice - small but loud - was heard on the other side of the playground. Everyone turned to face us and the bullies faces turned white.

"Okay, okay man. Sorry Jeez! Just messing with her." They said running off. I still lay on the ground when I noticed the smell. Salt and rust. Ugh! Blood. As if this day couldn't get any worse.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked kneeling down to me. His eye's were pretty. Emerald green.. "You hurt your knee. I'll take you to the nurse."

"Oure.." I meant to say sure or okay but was too busy trying not to vomit on the angel. "I'm um.." I lost my trace of thought as we entered the office. The lady at the front desk gasped and went to open the door to the nurses office. "Bella!" I thought finally. The boy laughed and my body shook. Maybe it was his body. Oh well..

"Hello Bella, Darling. Go lay down on the bed over there and I'll bring you an Ice Pack." I walked over - more like got carried over to - the bed and the crinkly paper made sounds from my weight. Soon the nurse came back with a baggie of ice. She looked me over again and put a band aid on my cut. She looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Need something?"

"I'm supposed to take Bella to her class when she leaves. Teacher said so." He smiled a crooked smile and I laughed when he looked at me. "Okay." Was all she said.  
Finally the bell rang and I sighed and sat up. My head felt a lot better. The nurse nodded her head toward the door and went back to her work at the desk. Me and the boy left and I sighed when I remembered I had no clue where my class was. I stopped walking and he noticed. He turned around to me and gave me a funny look. "You okay?"

I nodded and looked down at my feet. I didn't know whether to wave goodbye to look for my class, ask him if he knew where it was possibly, or run off crying to the bathroom. So instead I turned and started walking back to the office. He was soon in front of me his eyebrows facing down making a 'V' shape. I stopped and tried to read his face.

"Class is about to start. Aren't you going to class? You are okay aren't you? I'll take you back to the nurse if y-" I interrupted him. "No, I don't know where my class is. I have to ask the office... Sorry bye." I said trying to escape but he grabbed my arm and spun me around softly. "I can help. What class?" I smiled at him not meaning to and quickly blushed and shook my head.

"Um.. Mrs. Joowit. Room 395. I have no idea where it is or..." I stopped when I saw him smiling ear to ear. "That's my class too. Let's go." he said. I had never felt so much relief!

We got to the classroom and there were only a few desks open. I quickly headed to the one in the back. The table with nobody at it. I opened my backpack and started looking for a pencil and my notebook so I could doodle. Suddenly the table shifted. 'He' was there. I smiled. Me and him weren't..._Friends_... Where we? I quickly let go of that idea and thought of another. I still didn't know his name.

"What's your name.?" I asked without thinking. I blushed right away as his head popped up with interest.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He smiled a crooked smile. Just then the teacher came by with a smile and touched me on the shoulder. It was unusually cold. I shrugged away from it and Edward laughed at me. She just went on smiling and touching other people's shoulders. Weird..

After about two more hours about rules and other stuff about school it was lunch time. The teacher dismissed us and everyone ran to the back tables where we would eat lunch everyday for about 9 months. I dragged my feet and sat at the very end. I was alone again and it was horrible. Where did Edward go..? I pulled my notepad from my jacked pocket and began doodling things like cats and dogs. One was a drawing of a boy with a crooked smile. I closed my eyes and smiled at my stick figure. Suddenly a shadow came over me and I whipped my head up in time to see Edward giggling behind me. I slammed my notepad shut and turned bright red.

"I'm back. Sorry. My sister Alice is in the other classroom and she forgot her lunch. I gave her mine.." He added looking at the brown bad sitting on the table in front of me then shifting his gaze back to me. "I'm not hungry though!" he said. Just then his stomach growled and he glared down at it. I smiled and reached for the bag. I sighed when I saw it's contents. Just an apple, a turkey sandwich, and a cup of pudding with a spoon. Edward never took his eye's off me, but I knew he was thinking about the contents of my bag.

"Want some?" I asked breaking the sandwich in half. Edward looked at it for thirty long seconds then shook his head. How silly. He was _obviously_ hungry. "I can't eat it all by myself." I said smiling for his sake. He looked up from the sandwich then sat down next to me at the table. Edward nodded and I passed him the bigger half.

"Thanks."

"Mhm" I said chewing a piece of the sandwich. He took a small bite then smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me. What could he possibly want to know from _me_? I froze where I sat and my curiosity screamed at me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um..." Edward was looking for words. "I wanted to know if you would like to... Uh. Be my... friend? Maybe sorta kinda.." He asked looking down at the table and never looking up.

The smile on my face this time wasn't fake. I wanted to throw myself at him. "Of course!"

We both smiled at each other and moved closer together. We chewed our sandwiches in unison.

My first friend.


	2. You & Me

Chapter two: You & Me

BPOV

It has been twelve years since Edward Cullen and I have met. We are now closer than anyone could have thought possible. I love him with all my heart. Best friends always! I am seventeen now. Edward is turning eighteen in about two weeks! Wow how time flies.

I lay face up on my bed making pictures out of the swirls on the ceiling. I sigh and turn onto my stomach. Edward was in Italy today visiting his family. Alice went with him. Emmet was grounded for throwing a fit. He had said he wanted to stay. He actually seemed worried. Weird.

'Beep'.

I rolled over slightly to notice an IM had gone off on the computer. I jumped to my feet and brushed my fingers through my hair. I clicked on it.

'New IM from 'Edward Cullen'

DazzlingEdward says:  
BELLA!

ClutsyBells says:  
EDWARD OMG OMG OMG!! (:

DazzlingEdward says:  
Miss me? :O

ClutsyBells says:  
more than anything in the whole world! life is boring without you. Ugh. come back. save me!

ClutsyBells says:  
please?

DazzlingEdward says:  
Save you? From what? Only thing you need saving from is yourself.

ClutsyBells says:  
ha-ha. you are so funny. grr. ihy.

DazzlingEdward says:  
Ihy?

ClutsyBells says:  
i. hate. you. with. a. passion. edward. anthony. masen. cullen. grr.

DazzlingEdward says:  
You love me.

ClutsyBells says:  
i hate you.

DazzlingEdward says:  
You love me.

ClutsyBells says:  
i hate you.

ClutsyBells says:  
Edward?

ClutsyBells says:  
im sorry! i was kidding i swear. i love you i love you i love you i loveeeee you. :)

ClutsyBells says:  
oh cmon please!

'You have sent a nudge to 'DazzlingEdward'

ClutsyBells says:  
i love you edward cullen. please forgive me, isabella swan. your best friend. pweeez. :(

DazzlingEdward says:  
Back sorry.

DazzlingEdward says:  
Sorry for what? Love you too by the way :)

ClutsyBells says:  
Ugh. you suck.

DazzlingEdward says:  
:D

ClutsyBells says:  
so hows the family. rents get on your nerves yet?

DazzlingEdward says:  
No actually, quite fun. Miss you to death! But I saw my cousins and met up with old friends, yeah.

ClutsyBells says:  
im happy.

DazzlingEdward says:  
You don't SEEM happy. Don't make me sing it. I will do it! Even if it's over the internet ,).

ClutsyBells says:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. dont sing over the internet. i couldnt take it. oh god. helpp.

DazzlingEdward says:  
Okay, You asked for it!

DazzlingEdward says:  
You and me, we like the same kind of music  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We got style, baby we know how to use it  
That's why we, make a good you and me

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me

You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We both laugh, at the most random situations  
That's the key, baby don't you agree?

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me

Ah ah ah ah  
You and me, all we need is each other  
That's why we, make a good you and me

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me.  
:)

ClutsyBella says:  
wow your singing sucks even on the internet. geezus. :)

DazzlingEdward says:  
Your just jealous :O

ClutsyBella says:  
ha!

ClutsyBella says:  
when you coming back? i cant stand this anymore. im gonna go cry :(

DazzlingEdward says:  
Please don't cry! -Hugs- :(

ClutsyBella says:  
that didnt answer my question

DazzlingEdward says:  
Two days. Including today! I'm sorry :(

ClutsyBella says:  
school? your leaving me to fend off lauren and tyler by myself. grr!

DazzlingEdward says:  
:)

ClutsyBells says:  
you are truly evil.

DazzlingEdward says:  
ily. :)

ClutsyBells says:  
-sigh- ily too.

DazzlingEdward says:  
I'll call you tonight okay? I uh, gotta go. Aunt's here. Love you. XOXO bye. :(

'DazzlingEdward has signed off.'

ClutsyBells says:  
I love you too...

'The message was not sent.'

I let out a huge sigh and got up from the computer desk. Ugh. Life's unbearable without Edward. I felt a tugging at my chest. Ouch! I grabbed my chest and fell onto my bed. I don't know when it happened but I fell into a deep sleep. I woke about two hours later. I moaned and rolled over knocking my cellphone onto the floor. I picked it up and noticed I had 3 new messages. I opened it and flinched at the unwanted light that flung itself from the cellphone.

'New message from Edward'  
2:03 AM.  
"Bells! Wake up! I miss you :). XOXOX  
-XoCullenoX

'New message from Edward'  
3:29 AM.

"Have good news. Call me when you get this. Love you. :)

-XoCullenoX

I gasped and looked at my alarm clock. It read '5:07AM'. I sighed and threw my cellphone down with a thud as it hit my covers. It was way later then I expected. I didn't want to call Edward and wake him up. Sigh. I closed my eyes tightly. Seconds later I heard a scrape at my window. I jumped up, my eyes flinging open. My pulse started racing and my eye's flew to the window. I was hoping it was a tree branch but a shadow cast over my window. I tried to scream but it was stuck in my throat. Suddenly the window pushed open slowly...


	3. Intruder

Chapter Three: Intruder

I half jumped, half fell from my bed. It had finally hit me. Someone was in my room. I was alone. I pulled myself under the loose blanket thrown on the floor and tried to feel small. I was half under my bed when someone whispered,

"Bella?"

My eye's almost jumped from their sockets! I peeked through a hole and noticed the tall figure standing over me. The voice sounded velvety smooth. I breathed in. That smell.. The figure laughed as I climbed from under the bed and threw myself at him.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Missed you too." He whispered in my ear. "Sorry I scared you like that. I didn't think your parent's would like it much if I went to the door." I clung closer to him when he said this. He was here. With me. In my room. Alone. I blushed slightly at the last fact. I let him go only slightly then dropped my head. I smiled when he couldn't see.

"You could have told me." I said sitting on my bed. He sat next to me and I looked at anywhere but him. "Maybe I wouldn't have almost passed out." I added.

"I did." He said looking at the closet like I was. Then he shifted his gaze to me.

"No you didn't" I said turning hot.

"I did. I texted it to you. Check your cell." Edward said. He picked it off the ground and opened it. The light made me uncomfortable and Edward noticed. He took it from me and read it himself.

"'New message from Edward'

4:47AM.

'Surprise! I'm home! Cant wait to see you. Be over soon. Love you. Xoxo

-XoCullenoX"

I blushed. I must have been red enough for him to see in the dark because he chuckled quietly. I rubbed my eye's and sighed. I was half asleep and he noticed. He pushed me down onto the bed and lay there with me. He was close to me. Edward. Me. Close. Bed. Alone. Room. Dark... I thought more and more. Why was I thinking this about Edward. My best friend Edward. I sighed and rolled over to find Edward's face half an inch from mine. I gasped and he groaned. He was asleep. How silly of me. I laughed quietly.

I wondered how long he had been up. How hard it had been for him to climb to my room. On the second story.. I shook the thought away before anything bad came to me. I closed my eyes wishing my bed was bigger. It just wasn't. A twin size bed for two teenagers? I bit my bottom lip and stood up barely shifting the weight of the bed. I covered him up with the blanket and kissed him on his cheek. I shook my head and smiled. How silly. Those thought's I had earlier had come back into my head. Me and Edward. Doing.. It. We were just two best friend's who were very close. I suddenly felt hot and laid on the ground trying to dissolve away.

Suddenly I heard the bed shift and I gasped. Maybe I woke him. Crap. Suddenly, a blanket went around my shoulders. I couldn't see who had put it there, but I definitely knew. I smiled and pulled him down onto the ground. He chuckled and I blushed again for what felt like the millionth time tonight! "Bella." A whisper. Edward. Edward said my name so velvety smooth. I closed my eyes and thought of his face. His green eyes. His every feature. His bronze hair. His beautiful skin. Almost more pale than mine. His bright, full lips. His lips. How much I wanted to touch them. Without thinking I reached up and touched his neck. His jaw. Nose. Then his lips. I noticed he had frozen. My eye's flung open as I realized what I was doing.

I pulled my hand back a little bit faster then I needed to. "I'm sorry.." I said. He just sat frozen. My heart stopped beating. Why had I done this. Why had I allowed my body to do this! He continued to sit frozen as I sat shaking. Crud. Crud. Crud! I wanted to hit myself.

Suddenly a laugh burst out of the frozen figure next to me. I cringed away from the sound. I wanted no more then to be anywhere but here. He kept chuckling for about a minute then stopped. I noticed I still wasn't breathing. I let out a gasp. I tried focusing on breathing.

'Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. In. Out. Ugh.'

When I finally got down the concept of breathing Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me from the floor. "Bella.." I looked down when he said my name. How ashamed I was! "The sun will be coming up soon. Want to go... Watch it. With.. Me?." He smiled the crooked smile I was so used to. I couldn't help but smile back. "Your not... Mad at me?" I asked regretting the word's as soon as they left my mouth. I didn't want to no the answer. Not one bit.

"Of course not Bells! How could I ever be mad at you. I love you." Edward said not noticing how relieved I was.  
"I love you too Edward." I said. Then I noticed how the word's had sounded. I sighed. Boy was I out of it.

We finally made it to the roof -Edward practically carrying me so I wouldn't fall - and sat there. And sat there. And sat there. Just me and Edward. Edward and me. And a Solar System of stars. Seconds later, where the stars had once been, pink flooded the skies. I gasped at the beauty. Orange. Red. Yellow. It burned the skies like a wildfire. I suddenly felt very aware of Edward staring at me. "It's beautiful." I said covering myself with the blanket we shared. "Very beautiful." He said never taking his eyes off me. I turned my head toward him and just stared in his eyes. I then noticed how gorgeous he was!

Everything that happened next was too fast for me to understand. It was like... I wasn't Bella anymore. Like I was out of my body. An out of body experience. He was leaning in closer to me. And I to him. Suddenly I didn't notice anything but HIM. Edward Cullen. We were only a little apart. So close his lips moved over mine when he said my name. "Bella.. Bella. Bella." I sat there. Hypnotized. I closed my eye's. I could feel his breath on my lips. I tried remembering to breath again. In. Out. Then we heard a doorknob turn. Charlie.. My dad.

I felt pain rock through me as I pulled myself from Edward's eye's. I panicked. My pulse was racing even faster now. My heartbeat was so loud I was almost POSITIVE Edward could here it. Edward looked me up and down. "I love you." He said then he was gone. He had jumped. I almost flung myself off the roof. Then I noticed him climbing silently down the tree. Relief washed over me as I saw him disappear. Then pain.

"Bells?" Charlie asked me. He peeked his head through the window. He stared at where Edward once sat. Edward. "Yes dad?" I asked him. He looked around nervously. "Just watching the sunset." My voice broke at the end. It wasn't exactly a lie... Charlie shook his head. "Nothing. Just checking on you." He said mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't hear. Then he left. And I was alone again. I climbed - carefully - back into my room and fell face first into my pillow. My cellphone gave off a low 'beep'

'New Message from Edward'

6:29AM

'Bella. I'm sorry about what happened on the roof. I couldn't control myself. I'll see you at school. Bye.  
-XoCullenoX,

And for the first time, in about 7 years, he didn't say he loved me. The word's I wanted to hear the most were missing. Why had this annoyed me so much.? We were friends. Only friend's. I loved Edward. But I was not IN love with Edward. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was so tired. I needed sleep. I couldn't concentrate. I fell asleep for two short seconds until..

'Beep, Beep, Beep'. The alarm clock went off.


	4. Jacob Black

Chapter four: Jacob Black.

I sighed. School already? I wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep, and nothing more then to stay home. For once, I was nervous about seeing Edward. I got out of my bed slowly and just sat there staring at my window. I was so silly. I smiled at myself, but it was fake. I stood up a little too fast and felt dizzy when all the blood rushed to my head.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and sighed. I had dark circle's under my eye's. I decided to get dressed.

I walked to my closet and flung the door's open. I scanned through my clothes. I didn't have a large selection, but for some reason I decided to make myself look pretty today. Usually I didn't care about how I looked. I grabbed a blue shirt with nothing on it. Edward loved the color blue on me. I grabbed blue jean's and tied a white jacket around my waist, just in case it got cold today.

I let my hair stay down today, too tired to do anything special with it. I ran downstairs and heard dad yelling for me to hurry up. I grabbed a pop tart and left the house without a backwards glance. It was raining hard when I stepped outside. I jumped into the front seat of the cruiser and yawned. Dad looked at me for a whole long minute then started driving. We didn't talk at all until it was time for me to leave. "Bye Bells. Have a good day at school." Then he was gone.

I ran under the shelter of the cafeteria to shield myself from the rain. "Hey Bella." I turned around to see a very friendly Mike Newton. "Hey Mike." I said waving sheepishly. "Bye Bella." Mike said running inside. How odd..

I sat down at the table outside and pulled out my notebook. I began drawing a picture of a shooting star and other random doodles. "Bella!!" I looked up from my drawing's and covered them with my sleeve when I saw Alice. My best friend Alice. Edward's sister. Her spiky hair was dripping wet as she sat down. "Hey." was all I said. The smile never left her face.

"Where's Edward?" She asked. I flinched at the name. She stared for a bit then opened her mouth to talk. "Are you oka-" The bell rang. I waved and put all my stuff in my bag. "Your telling me later!" She yelled about 5 feet back. I bit my bottom lip. English was next. My one class without Edward. Maybe I would have time to think, because I certainly had no idea what I was going to say to him. I sat down in my normal chair next to Mike. His face was dead white.

"Mike you okay?" I asked. He kept staring down at the book's in his hand. I shrugged and turned toward the teacher at the front. He started talking about Romeo and Juliet and I must have dozed off, because what felt like 2 minutes later the bell rang. I jumped up and rubbed my eyes. I dragged my feet to Geometry. When I got into class Edward was already there. He just st

ay staring down. I quickly remembered Mike in English.

I ran down the aisle and sat next to Edward. He didn't even look up. Class soon started and I gave up hope to talking about anything. Seconds later I heard a paper shuffle and there was a crumbled up piece of paper in front of me. Edward remained in the same pose. I unfolded it.

Bella..

Edward? I signed back quickly.

I'm sorry about this morning. It was my fault.

Oh yeah its fine. really.

So you aren't mad at me?

Of course not. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Okay. Learn. I love you

I love you too.

I continued listening. Class passed by quickly and soon it was lunch time. Alice would be waiting. I walked arm-in-arm with Edward. The tension between us was still there. I hope it got better soon. We eventually entered the Cafeteria and Alice pushed Edward away. He just kept walking waving once to me. I rolled my eye's and smiled.

"Talk!" She said.

"Nothing's wrong Alice. I was just tired. Really." I was never really good at lying. She laughed without humor then glared. "Tell me the truth."

I had lost. "Well.. Last night me and Edward kinda got.. Close. We were just hanging out and we almost.." I stopped looking around. Nobody was in hearing distance. Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. "Kissed." I whispered. She screeched in my ear. I flinched.

"Sorry. Just W-O-W." She sounded each letter out. She shook her head and we walked back to the table to eat.

At the end of the day, I got off the bus and mom was already home. "Bella, Darling. Come here."

I went into the kitchen and my mother was putting something into the oven. I coughed and she turned her gaze to me. "We are going to La-Push today when your father gets home." La Push was the reservation about 15 miles from here. I had no idea why we would be going there. "Your father wants to see and old friend. He has a son about your age too." She smiled and I blushed. A knock on the door saved me.

I opened it to find a very soaked Edward. I smiled extra big and pulled him in. He smiled too. "Hey Bells. Wanna go down to the meadow and go swimming? The river should be warm enough."

"Sure! Oh wait.." I stopped remembering that dad would be home soon. "Can't. Have to go somewhere with my parent's when my dad gets home. Tomorrow maybe?" I asked sitting on the chair in the living room. Edward sat on the floor next to the chair. "Sure. Where you going?" He asked.

"La Push." I said reaching for the remote that was already in his hands. He nodded once then turned 'George Lopez' on. About twenty minutes in the cruiser pulled up. I sighed. "Sorry."

Edward was already on his feet. He grabbed my hand and helped me up from the chair. When we got to the door my dad came in and hung his gun and jacket up. He looked at Edward and shook his head. He walked into the kitchen and left us alone. Edward hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Can I come over tonight? I'll try not to scare you this time."

I looked up from his shoulder and rolled my eyes. I nodded once and he smiled then blushed. Dad came back out and we pulled apart. Edward was obviously uncomfortable so I told him goodbye. He mouthed 'Text me.'

"Bella. Ready to go?" Charlie asked."Yeah dad." I walked out of the house and watched Edward go around the corner. The tugging at my chest came back.

We hopped into the car and drove a slow, 45 mph, which was fine with me. I was in no rush to get to La Push.

We soon came upon a small road with few houses off the side. Then a house came with a bunch of tree's in the front. The curtain's moved slightly and a man looked through them. Soon the man was at the door. He was in a wheelchair so he couldn't go far. We all walked up and he shook my hand.

"I'm Billy. You must be young Bella. Last time I saw you, you were only about this tall!" He said putting his hand to right above his wheel. I smiled not remembering anything about the stranger. "And this here's my son Jacob."

A boy walked through the door and stared at me shyly. He blushed under his dark skin. He had black hair to his ears. Part of it was in a pony tail. "Hi." I said. "Hi" Jacob said moving closer.

"Why don't you two go down to the beach. I'll call you when dinner's done." Said Billy. I nodded and followed close behind Jacob. He didn't talk. Neither did I.

We finally got down to the water and I sat down on a rock near the swooshing dark ocean. Jacob sat two rocks over. I decided I should start talking.

"I'm Bella by the way." I said. Jacob looked up startled that I had spoken. "I know. My dad told me about you." I blushed slightly.

"So.." I couldn't think of anything to say. "The beach is pretty." "Mhm" was all he said. I looked around nervously trying to think. He was looking around too. We soon met each others eye's and giggled. He sighed and stood up. I looked up at him. He scooted a rock over. Then another. He was now close enough that I could here him breathing. I suddenly felt very self conscious. I brushed my finger's through my hair making sure it wasn't a total disaster from the wind.

"Want some?" He asked me. I looked at his hand's, done daydreaming, and there was half a yellow fruit. I giggled at the lemon in his hand, curious as to where he had gotten it. I grabbed the smaller half and smiled. He smiled back even bigger. At the same time we both licked the fruit and our faces twisted into an odd shape. I looked at Jacob at the same time he looked at me. We just sat there laughing at our funny expression's.

"Your face looked so funny!" He said trying to copy my expression. His eye's squinted half open half shut and his lips went out. The corner's of his mouth going up. I fell backwards into the sand laughing. "Well yeah!? At least I didn't look like this!" I said squeezing my eye's shut completely and putting my mouth to the right side of my face making it into and 'O'. He laughed just as much as I did. When we were done laughing we just sat there laying in the sand. He sat up and picked a pebble up.

He tossed it into the ocean and it skipped 1...2...3 times. "Bella.." Jacob said tossing another rock. I looked up from the dancing rock on the water and met his  
gaze. "You and me.. Should be like.. Friends. Y'know?" He looked down blushing a faint smile on his face. "Your just really fun to be with." I laughed. Me. Fun? "Sure Jacob. That would be great." I said. He lifted his eye's to me and jumped to hug me. We sat there hugging forever. Before we knew it there were star's in the sky. Jacob sighed. "It is the heart of a star that leads its way to the sky"

I pulled myself up and looked at him. What did he mean? "Sorry what?" Jacob just smiled. Then we sat in silence. 'Beep'. I opened my cellphone and Jacob turned toward it.

'New message from Edward'

8:28PM

'Bells. Miss you! Hope your not too bored at La Push. Call me when you get home okay? Love you! XOXO

-XoCullenoX

"That your boyfriend?" Jacob asked me. I hadn't noticed he was reading my message. I quickly closed my phone and put it in my pocket. "Uh no. He's my best friend."

"Jacob, Bella DINNER!!" Billy yelled saving me. I flushed and watched Jacob get up. He seemed upset. He helped me up and I hugged him again. We ran to the house and smelt something delicious. Mmm, Spaghetti! After dinner me and my parent's went home. I hugged Jacob one last time. I turned to leave when he yelled to me. "Wait Bella!"

I stopped suddenly. "Yeah?" I spun a full 190 degrees around.

"I need your number." He said. I flushed. How unexpected.

"Okay." I quickly gave him my number, smiled, and waved. "See ya Jacob."

The trip back from La Push was slow and irritating. Maybe because I was so anxious to see Edward. Who knew? Suddenly I heard a low 'Beep'. I pulled my cellphone from my back pocket and read it:

'New message from Jacob"

9:13PM

'Had fun tonight. Let's hang out sometime soon. K? Love you..


	5. Tradition

Chapter five: Tradition.

I arrived home and pulled my phone out immediately. I dialed Edward's number. After three ring's he picked up. "Hello?" His velvet smooth voice still took my breath away. "Edward I'm home. Charlie's heading upstairs to go to sleep and mom is too! Come over. I miss you.." I stopped. He was making a lot of noise. "Edward?" I asked. "I'm okay." He said, breathless. Then it got quiet again. "Kay. Be there soon love you bye." He hung up. I shook my head.

I opened the door to my room and gasped at what I saw. On my bed lay a single person. I covered my mouth trying not to scream. "You have _got_ to stop sneaking up on me like this!" I said poking Edward's stomach. He chuckled and grabbed my waist to pull me down on the bed with him. I blushed a little and sat up. "I said I would be here soon." He smiled and closed his eyes. I lay there watching him for a little.

Eventually he spoke. "I missed you." I blinked several time's, then shook my head. "I know. I missed you too. A lot.." I sighed. I didn't need to tell him specifics about how much I missed him. I looked around the dark room. I could barely see the figure of his shadow. Edward put his hand on top of mine and I stopped breathing. He put his finger's in-between mine and I looked up to see his shadowy face inches from mine. I could smell his breath. His scent was sweet.. I closed my eye's. I could see his face all too well. In the middle of my thought's, he pushed me down onto the bed. I couldn't - and didn't want to - move.

"Bella.." He said grabbing my chin and turning my head towards him. "Mm?" I mumbled. I forgot how to speak. "I..." He froze. I waited, and waited. He never said anything. I closed my eye's again and waited. Then, suddenly, I felt him move slightly. I kept my eye's closed. That's when his marble lips pressed softly against mine. My eye's never opened. My body got tingly all over.

My mind was so busy thinking about how much I have wanted this kiss. Seconds later I forgot everything except Edward. Edward. His lips. His breathtaking crooked smile. How he tasted in my mouth. Edward. _My Edward. _My heart skipped a few beats as our mouth's moved together. My head was spinning. Without thinking, my tongue traced his bottom lip. He slowly kissed my jaw then my neck, and stopped at my throat. He kissed back up until he got to my ear. He stopped kissing me for a few short seconds to say... "Bella." Then it all stopped.

I then figured everything out. The reason I had been acting like this, wasn't just because I was out of it. I didn't just love Edward. I was _in_ love with Edward. I opened my eye's and he sat there unmoving, holding my face with one of his hands, eye's closed. "Edward.." I said finally. His eye's snapped open and he looked at me. Then he kissed me again, softly this time. Soon enough, I was having a hard time breathing, and he stopped. He sat up, and I lay there unmoving, and dizzy.

After a few more minutes he laid back down and I cuddled up to him, trying to get closer, if even possible. He brushed his fingers through my hair and smelled it. I didn't move.

"You smell delicious. Sort of floral" Edward said while I tried to remember how to breath. "Thanks." I sniffed him a little after. He smelt good too. Not like anything I can describe.

"You smell good too." I said plainly. He chuckled, and I blushed. It was always so easy to talk to Edward. He was my best friend, but could I see him as a . . . boyfriend? Yes. Yes I could. Come to think about it.. Are we already dating?

I am way too shy to ask. So I'll let things happen when they happen. For now, a night with Edward is what I need. I sighed and it caught his attention almost instantly. He looked down and frowned a little.

"What is it Bella?" he asked me pushing a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "Nothing." I said and ,even I, could here the lie in my voice. I blushed and turned my head hoping to God he didn't notice, but I knew I wasn't going to get away that easily. "What could I do to get you to tell me, Bella?" I pursed my lips and he brought his face closer to mine, inches away. His breath blew in my face and I felt dizzy all over again.

"Okay." I gave in, forgetting what I was agreeing to, but regretting it right away. "So what is it Bella?" He asked. "Huh?" He tried keeping a frown, but the corners of his mouth went up slightly. "I asked what's wrong." I closed my eyes for a minute then opened them again. His face was pure amusement. I couldn't believe he was enjoying this, but Edward _does _enjoy everything that annoys me. I gave in.

"I was just wondering.. If we're.. You and I, I mean.. Um.. Are.. Going out..?" I blushed a dark red and eventually dropped my head into my hands. Edward chuckled next to me and his eyes met mine. They sparkled happily and I took that as a yes. I jumped onto him and hugged him tightly. He slid his hands up my sides and intertwined his fingers through mine and pushed me away. Rejection washed through me and I felt tears coming in my eyes.

"Why.." Edward cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. I looked at his face and his eyes were closed. "I'm just.. Just so _confused _Bella.. I don't even know what I was doing. I'm sorry for doing this to you again.. I didn't.." I sighed and turned my head away from him.

"Are you crying, Bella?" Said a velvety soft voice. I noticed I had tears sliding down my cheek and wiped them away quickly. I decided there was no point in sulking in self misery over him. Suddenly, a loud beep saved me and I prayed to God for the miracle that just happened. I nodded at Edward and slid off the bed.  
I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone and opened it up. It lit the room and I flinched at it. When my eyes adjusted enough I read the message.

'New text message from Jacob'

Bells. Look out your window.  
-Jacob

I gasped and ran to my window, flinging it open. Edward watched me sneak past him and cocked his head to the side probably wondering what my issue was. Below the tree under my window, stood an ever so glorious Jacob Black. I saw him smile in the dark, and lift something out of his pocket. I looked harder trying to see what was there, but failed.

"Jacob!!" I yelled quietly, but not loud enough to wake anybody. I heard the bed shift slightly and soon enough footsteps coming towards me. I turned around quickly and told Edward to stay put. He looked me up and down, nodded, then descended back onto the bed. I turned back around to see Jacob struggling to climb up the tree. "What are you _doing_!! Jacob Black get down from that tree _right now! _You'll hurt yourself!"

Jacob laughed quietly and shook his head as if I were an idiot. Soon enough he was jumping onto the roof by my window. I stepped out onto the roof with him. I was about to talk, when I remembered we had an audience. I looked apologetically at Edward and shut the window soundlessly.

"Uh.. Hey Jake. Why are you.. What.. Eh!" I growled at him and was about to scowl him some more when he took me in a large hug. I gasped but hugged him back. I stepped back and looked at his face. He laughed at me and I flushed. "Your blushing Bella." I noticed he was staring at my cheeks and I smiled a little and covered them with my sleeves.

Jacob was so nice. I could definitely get along with him. He was sweet. And funny. And cute.. I looked back up at him and he was sitting with his feet off the edge of the roof. I shook my head and went to sit next to him. "So what is the real reason your here, other than to make me blush uncontrollably." I giggled and he grinned. "Well, I was just wondering if.. Actually here." He reached into his pocket and pulled a rose out of his pocket.

It was a beautiful rose with a ribbon tied around the stem, with a note attached. The ribbon was red like the rose, and the note was cream white with my name written in the front. I took the rose, trying carefully to not prick my finger on a thorn, but Jacob laughed.

"I cut the thorns off so you wouldn't prick your finger. We all know how much of a klutz you are Bells. Just uh.. Open it!" He smiled and blushed and I was happy to know he was new at this, as was I. I stuck my tongue out at him and gripped the ribbon in my fingers. It felt so delicate. So soft. So.. beautiful. I pulled slightly on the opposite ends and it slid open slowly. The note fell down into my lap and I giggled but picked it up. It read:

_I want to be the reason you smile.  
Bella, I think you're really cute.  
I would love to get to know you better.  
We have many years of catching up to do.  
I was too shy to ask you in person,  
So I wrote you this note.  
What I'm really trying to say is,  
Isabella Marie Swan,  
Will you go on a date with me?_

I read the note over about twenty times and finally looked up. Jacob was looking down kicking his feet, blushing heavily. I pursed my lips and tried to keep a strait face. Jacob finally looked up and grinned, ear to ear. I smiled just as big and hugged him tightly.

"Of course Jacob." This was the perfect way to get over the whole Edward incident. I know it seemed like I was kind using Jacob, but I really did like him. And I _did _need a night to just be.. _me._ "Well, Bells, I should probably go. My dad will be waking up soon. And Charlie has work in like two hours. Ha. And I think your buddy is getting impatient in there." Jacob nodded toward the window and a shadow moved in my room to the right. I laughed silently and shook my head. Edward..

"I'll call you in the morning or something okay? See ya Bells.." He hugged me a little too enthusiastically. Maybe trying to annoy Edward. "Goodbye Jacob." I said letting my tight hold around his chest go. He seemed sad to be leaving, and I was definitely sad to be seeing him leave. He waved sheepishly and I waved back. He jumped from the roof and landed on a branch, almost falling. I laughed and turned back around to go inside.

I opened the window and jumped in, tripping over the window pane. Just as I was about to fall on my face, Edward grabbed me by the waste and pulled me to my feet. I blushed and coughed, obviously uncomfortable. His eyes were cold, like I had never seen them before. I backed away and sat on the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"Uh..? Edward?" I asked. He didn't say anything, and I didn't push him. We sat there for about ten minutes in complete silence, me looking at Edward, while he looked at the wall opposite of me. I was about to talk again when he interrupted me. "Can we talk, on the roof? The sun is coming up soon anyways." I liked this idea. Even if the tension was still between us. I nodded and got back onto the roof with him fallowing close behind me.

We sat down in the exact spot where Jacob and I sat. It seemed like a whole different day though. Year even. I sighed and turned to him but he wasn't looking at me. He was twisting a red rose in his left hand slowly, while reading a creamy note with a red, silky ribbon in his right..


	6. Sunshine

**Thank you: HPTL, sovoyita, brokencrystal7, jessica09, jlm8808, jake.n.ash.n.edward, EauriyumeCullen for all your awesome reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been writing chapters for this story in a bit, I've had a small writers block. I started a new story: Lost Love, and I would appreciate if you guys looked at that one, because if your a JxB fan you'll love it! ExB maybe not so much at the moment.. On the topic, I'm a huge Jacob/Bella fan, but was curious to who Bella should end up with later on in Crossed Hearts. If you want to request you can I would be happy if you did. Here's Chapter six: I want you to want me. (:**

_We sat down in the exact spot where Jacob and I sat. It seemed like a whole different day though. Year even. I sighed and turned to him but he wasn't looking at me. He was twisting a red rose in his left hand slowly, while reading a creamy note with a red, silky ribbon in his right.._

Chapter six: Sunshine.

**Bella's point of view: **

My heart sunk and I felt new tears coming, but stopped them. I would have thought Edward would be happy for me. He obviously didn't want me the way I wanted him. With all our _"mistakes"_ and his excuse of being confused for every time, did I even care what his opinion was towards Jacob?

"What did you say." Edward said still twisting the rose in his hand. His voice matched his mad expression. "I.." I couldn't find my voice. "Well, tell me Bella. We were just in your room kissing and some _mutt _comes and asks you out two minutes or so later. If it was a yes I made a mistake coming here. I just want an answer."

I suddenly wasn't sad anymore but angry. Edward was playing with my heart, and he gets upset with _me _when I get a date?! I haven't been this mad at anyone before in my entire life, especially Edward. I stood up and glared at him with my arms on my hips. I knew I looked ridiculous but I was beyond caring.

"_Mistake?_ Ha! The only mistake here was me ever trusting you! Oh, and yes Edward. I said yes to Jacob. At least he doesn't _pretend _to like me! Unlike you, he cares about how I feel."

I felt new tears coming and I couldn't stop them this time. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. Edward moved slightly but didn't do anything. "I do care Bella. I just can't believe you would play with my heart like that.." I couldn't take this anymore. I felt like I would jump off this roof if he said another word.  
"Get away from me Edward. Don't come around here anymore if I was such a mistake." I heard Edward exhale and stand up. Two minutes later I looked up and he was gone. I sobbed even harder until I heard the front door open. Charlie was leaving.

I snuck back inside and plopped down on my bed. I was in no mood for sleep so I stared up at my roof. I tried to think of anything except Edward.

The sky for instance. Clouds. Behind the cloud was blue sky. Blue.. Edwards favorite color was blue on me. How about pants? No that wouldn't work. Edward wears pants. Water! You drink water, you bathe in water. Edward takes showers in water.. Naked. I gasped at myself and rolled over yelling into my pillow. Was everything in this world Edward related!?

I looked at my clock and it said 5:38. I sighed and decided I might as well get ready for my date today. My date.. I smiled to myself. At least there's something to look forward to in life. I wanted to call Jake right now, but It was way to early.

I went to the bathroom and showered and brushed my teeth. By the time I finished getting dressed it was 6:47. I smiled and decided to eat.

I ran down the stairs and mixed some pancake batter. Just as I was putting it on the stove the doorbell rang. I sat the stove on medium and ran to get the door. I opened it and Jacob stood there with flowers in his hand. I grinned ear to ear and hugged him.

"Hey Bells. Sorry if I'm kind of early.. I didn't know if-" I cut him off. "It's fine! I was actually going to call you earlier, but decided to wait. Um. Come in."  
Jacob walked in and handed me the flowers. More roses. I hugged him again then kissed him on the cheek. Jake blushed and inhaled. His attention went to the kitchen. "Whatcha' making?" I chuckled.

"Pancakes. Want some?" He nodded and smiled. We walked to the kitchen hand in hand. It was so easy to be comfortable around Jacob. Me and Edward used to hold hands.. I slowly let go and crossed my arms on my chest. Jacob sat down at the table and started tapping it.

I flipped the pancakes onto a plate and set them on the table along with two other plates and some syrup. Jacob put four pancakes on his plate and I chuckled. I only had one.

The meal was a quiet event. Jacob chewed. I chewed. Jacob coughed. I looked down. Jake opened his mouth to talk. Then he closed it again. I was getting irritated with the silence so I tried to think of something to talk about.

I looked down and noticed my fork sitting on the table. "So uh.. Jake. Do you prefer spoons or forks." I blushed and coughed uncomfortably. Jacob looked up from his pancakes and started laughing uncontrollably. I sunk down a little in my seat but waited for an answer.

"Forks. That was pretty random though. Sorry I'm not talking.." Jacob stood up and started walking to the sink.  
"No Jake, I can get that. Really." I stood too and ran over to Jacob. I went to grab the plate and my hand was on top of his. I blushed deeply and so did Jacob. "It's fine." He set the plate in the sink never letting my hand go, and we walked to the living room.

Jacob sat on the couch and pulled me down next to him. "What are we doing today?" I asked crossing my legs. Jacob chuckled and stuck his tongue out. "Surprise." I frowned and Jacob laughed louder. "In fact, we should probably get going." Jacob stood up and pushed his hand towards me. He pulled me up and I smiled.

We were just about to head out the door when I remembered I forgot something. "I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs and pushed my door open. I went to my dresser and picked up the red ribbon Jake had got me. I tied it around my wrist and ran back down the stairs.

"Ready." I took his hand and he looked down at the ribbon on my wrist. "That's the ribbon I gave you." He smiled and squeezed my hand. I smiled back and nodded. Jacob leaned down and kissed me on the cheek making me blush right before we headed out the door.

Jacob still didn't know how to drive so I insisted on taking my car, but he said that would ruin the surprise. I sighed and got into Sam Uley's car. Jacob laughed and whispered something to Sam while my curiosity burned inside. I thought I was going to die until I saw flashing lights coming up ahead. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Oh my God Jake! A carnival!" I squealed and jumped around in my seat clapping. Jacob chuckled along with Sam sitting in the front seat. I blushed and sat down quietly waiting until we got in.

When we got to the parking lot Sam dropped us off and handed Jacob something in an envelope. I asked him what is was all he said was some extra money. Sam winked and drove off.

Jacob got our tickets and we got inside. There were all kinds of rides and a bunch of games. The first thing that caught my attention was a ring tossing game. The prize for one ring was a goldfish. The prize for two was a stuffed animal. The price for three was a life size stuffed animal. Jacob followed my gaze over to the game and smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over.

"Three rings please." He said. I shook my head and tried to deny but Jacob had already thrown the first ring. Miss. I laughed and covered my mouth when he glared at me and stuck his tongue out.

He threw another ring and made it onto a bottle. He smiled and kissed my forehead making me blush. He threw the last ring and it twirled in the air a little too high hitting the roof of the tent. I laughed and it flew down and bounced off the corner of a bottle flinging the opposite way, and landing on a bottle. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me. "Which one?"

"Oh no Jake, you won. Not me. You pick what you get." He smiled and turned to the selection. He pointed at a pink bear holding a heart and the guy handed it to him shaking his head. "Here." Jacob said handing me the bear. "Oh Jake! It's so cute! Thank you. I think I'll name him.. Sunshine. What do you think?" "I think that's a wonderful name." He smiled and pulled me away from the game.

I held sunshine in my arms and my stomach growled loudly. Jacob laughed and pulled me towards a hot dog cart. "Two." The guy handed him two dogs and Jacob gave him a five. We walked off and sat at a bench eating our hot dogs.

"So Bells, anything else you want to do?" I looked around and nodded. "Ferris wheel, but later. When it's dark." He smiled and nodded taking another bite of his hot dog.

xoxoxoxo

The rest of the day we just went on rides and played games. It was finally eight and dark out and I was getting tired. Jacob covered my eyes and led me off somewhere. I laughed but went along with it.

Next thing I knew I was getting on the ferris wheel. The guy letting people on said I had to leave Sunshine. I hugged him one last time and got on, handing Sunshine to him. The ride started off slow but eventually started going faster.

"I love ferris wheels. I don't understand how people could be afraid of them. They have got to be one of the slowest rides.." Jacob said, his eyebrows going up. I smiled and scooted closer to him. I would never tell him but I was afraid. Not of the ride itself, but the height. He suspected nothing and hugged me close to him.

Of course, the ferris wheel _had _to stop just at the top. I shivered and Jacob automatically thought I was cold. "Here." He handed me his jacket and I shrugged it on. It was chilly after all. He just stared at me. "What?" I asked feeling self conscious. I brushed my hand through my hair and coughed.

"You just look really beautiful up here." I blushed and looked away hoping he wouldn't notice. Jacob grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards him so our noses were touching. I started breathing heavily and I could feel him laughing. Then his lips met mine lightly for a few short seconds. He pulled away first breathing hard just like me.

"C'mon other people wanna get on here!" The guy at the bottom of the ride yelled at us. I hadn't realized the ride was done and I blushed stepping off. Me being me tripped and fell on my face causing Jacob to trip onto me. "Oof!" A few people on the ride laughed and I crawled away with no dignity.

Jacob grabbed my hand and helped me up laughing. "You are such a klutz!" I blushed and turned away. "Oh Bells, it was just an accident! Don't cry please!" I hadn't even realized I was crying. I wiped my cheek and he hugged me.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded and started walking off. "Oh!" Jacob ran off and left me standing by a bench. I shivered and pursed my lips. He was back in seconds with Sunshine in his hands. I laughed and took Sunshine in my arm. I placed my hand in Jacobs and blinked twice.

We got out of the carnival and into a field. "Where are we?" I asked. Jacob laughed and told me we went out the back. I shrugged and followed Jacob. He sat down next to a tree and pulled me down close to him. He pulled the envelope out of his hands and opened it.

In his hand was a beautiful silver bracelet with a wooden wolf on it._ (Thought I would use the bracelet from Eclipse) _It looked hand carved. I gasped and took it from him carefully, afraid I might break it. "It's beautiful." He smiled and put it on my wrist right next to the ribbon. "I like wolfs a lot, so I thought I'd make you one so you could keep a little piece of me everywhere you go." He shrugged and pursed his lips. "I love it."

We sat there for a few minutes talking about how fun our day was. Eventually Sam called and told us we had to leave. We hopped in the car and in no time we were at my house. Jacob smiled and kissed me goodnight at the front door. My heart stopped beating and I felt dizzy. He waved and walked back to the car.

Then he was gone, and I was alone again.

**Honestly, I did not like making this chapter, but it had to be done. I hope you enjoyed it.. Reviews please. If you want the next chapter I'm going to need ten of them! ;).**


	7. I wish

Chapter seven: I wish..

Bella's point of view.

I trudged up the stairs and tiptoed to the bathroom. The last thing I wanted was to wake one of my parents up. I was in no mood for talking. Now that Jacob was gone, all the pain came back from the fight with Edward. It was only about what? Nine.. Ten? I didn't know.

I started the water in the shower and shrugged my clothes off. I shivered and jumped in, the water soothing me instantly. I sat down on the floor of the shower and sobbed.

I finally stopped the sobs when the water turned cold and caused me to jump out of the shower, tripping over the side of the tub onto my face. I sighed and got back up.

I wrapped a towel around my cold body trying to keep the heat in and went to my bedroom to get dressed. I decided on wearing a big shirt and pajama shorts. I put them on and fell face first into my bed. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I moaned into the pillow. I rolled over with my pillow in my arms and prepared myself to relax, but it never came.

All I could do was think about Edward. And occasionally Jacob. I liked Jacob, but I couldn't lie to myself about Edward. I loved Edward. I've loved Edward for as long as I can remember. That was perfectly fine, except for the fact that he wanted nothing to do with me in that way.

Jacob on the other hand.. Sweet, cute, clear about his feelings.. I liked him. He seemed to like me too. He didn't mess with my feelings like _he _did. Was it possible to even love one person while liking somebody else? I don't know.

Every time I tried to forget about Edward I would remember the way he would look at me. The way he kissed me. The way he tasted in my mouth. I exhaled and closed my eyes, hard.

Every time I thought about Jacob, my thoughts would lead back to Edward. Could I be in a relationship with Jacob, knowing half of my heart belonged to Edward? I was going to go crazy. Maybe I already was? I don't know.

I clenched my jaw and opened my eyes. Maybe.. Maybe if I told Edward how I felt he would figure out that.. that he.. loves me. Too. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I said that to myself. I decided that one day away from Edward was hard enough.  
I jumped out of bed and turned my computer on. It howled loudly, resisting to turn on. Damn computer was so slow! I kicked it and It shut itself off all the way. I stomped my foot and tried to breath. I pushed the button one more time and decided to get dinner, considering the last thing I ate was a hot dog.

I got down the stairs and looked in the cupboards. I found a granola bar and tore it open, devouring it in seconds. I licked my lips greedily and ran back up the stairs. The computer was on and had about a million pop ups on it. I sighed and sat down, exiting them out.

When I finished getting rid of the unwanted windows I opened up my MSN. I typed my email in and my password. It took about two minutes to open, but I waited patiently. I was in no hurry to talk to Edward..

Before I could do anything something popped up.

'New IM from Edward Cullen'.

I stared dumbfounded at the window at the bottom of the screen flashing orange. After twenty long seconds I reached for the mouse with my shaky hand. I clicked the window and it opened up.

DazzlingEdward says:  
Bella. Can we please talk?

ClutsyBells says:

Hey..

DazzlingEdward says:

I'm sorry.

I blinked for a few short seconds then shook my head.

ClutsyBells says:

It's fine. I can take a hint.

DazzlingEdward says:

What are you talking about Bells?

ClutsyBells says:

All I ask is that next time, please don't lead me on if you don't love me back..

I regretted sending the message not even paying attention to what I had typed. "No, no, no. No!!" I pressed backspace and dropped my head into my hands when nothing changed. I took one more glance towards the screen. Edward didn't say anything. I sighed and exited the chat, placing my head in my hands again.

'Beep'

I looked back at the screen.

'New IM from Edward Cullen'.

DazzlingEdward says:  
You.. love me?

I sat frozen in my seat unable to find my fingers. I pursed my lips and typed back.

ClutsyBells says:

...

I couldn't think of what else to say.

DazzlingEdward says:  
I wish you would have told me sooner.

My eyes went wide. I had no idea what to make of this. What could he mean? I was way too shocked to ask so I sat there, in the darkness of my room like an idiot. Minutes trickled by. We sat there, not talking. It felt like hours passed and in reality it had only been about five minutes.

DazzlingEdward says:

I..

OOo! Cliff hanger. Sorry guys!! What could he say? **Gasp** I think we all know though. Ha ha. If you don't know then.. You'll have to wait until I get the next chapter up. I'm sorry It's so short! I've been soooo busy. Please don't be mad! Reviews would be appreciated. I have two choices to how I can write the next chapter. Opinions?

Option one: Edwards point of view of this chapter.

Option two: What happens next.

My cousin thinks I should do Edward point of view. I really want to get what will happen out though!! Ugh. :  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. I thought it was boring, but once again, needed.


	8. Betrayal

Chapter eight: Betrayal.

**Everyone thinks I should start at chapter five: tradition and go on to chapter eight as Edward. It sounds like it will be long but it wont be as long as you think! I hope you enjoy it, really. It's one of my favorite chapters! I love writing as Edward :.**

Edwards point of view:

I decided to talk to Bella about what was going on with us. I didn't mean to lead her on like that. I don't know why I kissed her. I don't even like Bella that way. I don't think I did at least. I sat there holding her in my arms feeling extremely guilty. She looked up and met my eyes smiling then blushing. I smiled back at her too. I couldn't tell if it was fake. She cuddled up closer to me and I stopped breathing. I ran my fingers through her knotted hair and smelled it not meaning to.

I sniffed her hair and chuckled silently at myself. I hope she didn't hear. I tried to cover my odd behavior. "You smell delicious. Sort of floral." I smiled down at her as she stopped breathing. She snuggled into my chest and inhaled loudly. "You smell good too." I couldn't keep from laughing this time. She was so funny. "Thanks." I said as she blushed.

A few seconds later Bella sighed quietly. She moved cautiously in my arms hoping I didn't notice I suppose. The smile went away on my face. I had to tell her I didn't like her like a girlfriend, but first I had to see what was wrong with her.

"What is it Bella?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. I pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. It had been annoying me a while. "Nothing." She said without emotion. She was always a bad liar. She blushed a beautiful scarlet and turned away from me.

If I wanted to get it out of her, I had to fight dirty. "What could I do to get you to tell me, Bella?" I asked. I moved closer to her -not intentionally- and her face went from denial to complete confusion. I don't get this girl.

"Okay." Bella said. I don't even think she knew what she was agreeing to. "So what is it, Bella?" I asked again when she didn't reply. "Huh?" She asked me looking at my face. I kept in a laugh and kept a strait face. "I asked what's wrong." I was amused at her reaction.

"I was just wondering.. If we're.. You and I, I mean.. Um.. Are.. Going out..?" I felt all the color leave my face. I felt so guilty. She blushed heavily and dropped her head into her hands. I frowned again but decided to act as kindly as possible. I have never done anything like this. Neither has Bella. We've always been single.

I remembered the day Tonya asked me out and Bella got so jealous. I don't know why, but this memory made me happy. I smiled and stared at nothing in particular. I woke from my memories when Bella jumped up and hugged me enthusiastically. I didn't know why. I wrapped my fingers in hers and pushed her away slightly. Her expression looked pained.

"Why.." She asked me. My stomach dropped and I felt so guilty! I put my finger to her lips before she could say anything else. How was I going to explain this to her? I said the first words that came into my head without really thinking.

"I'm just.. Just so _confused _Bella.. I don't even know what I was doing. I'm sorry for doing this to you again.. I didn't.." I looked down and Bella turned away from me. I heard quiet sobs coming from _my _Bella and saw a tear roll down her face, glistening in the little light we had.

"Are you crying Bella?" What a stupid question. Of course she was. I was such a _jerk. _

'Beep'. Bella stiffened at the sound and I tried to think of what it could have come from. I looked back at Bella and she nodded once getting off the bed. I felt very cold.

Bella got to her dresser and opened her purse, pulling her cell phone out. She opened it and looked away fast. The room lit up, and I noticed her very red eyes. She turned back a little later and read the message quickly. Her expression turned shocked, scared maybe. She gasped and turned away from me like I had just hit her, running to her window.

Worried, squinted my eyes at her and turned my head a little to the right. She stared out the window for about a minute and she opened the window.

"Jacob!" Her voice was the only sound in the room. The curiosity got the better of me and I sat up and started walking towards Bella. I was about six feet from Bella when she turned swiftly around. "Go sit down Edward, this will only take a second." I nodded and walked back slowly to Bella's lonely bed. Before I made it back she was already talking again. "What are you _doing_!! Jacob Black get down from that tree _right now! _You'll hurt yourself!"

I heard a laugh from outside. A husky child's laugh. I frowned deeper and wondered why he was sneaking up Bella's tree. Did he come here often? I heard a quiet thud and Bella jumped out onto the roof. She was about to talk when her shoulders dropped a little.

Bella turned to face me and looked at me with sorrow. I pursed my lips trying to get rid of the pain as she shut the window.

I watched Bella and _Jacob _through the window. It was so dark I could only see their shadows. I scowled and stood up fast when I saw him attack her. I was about to run and push him off the roof when he set Bella down. I sighed and sat back down on the bed.

The boy walked to sit on the edge of the roof, and to my surprise, I was wishing he would fall off. I don't know why but I felt... Jealous.

I waited a few more minutes staring at the shadows of Bella and Jacob. I couldn't tell why, but they moved a lot. Then Jacob looked at me and I heard him laugh through the window. I moved uncomfortably and closed my eyes not wanting to watch anymore. When I finally opened my eyes Bella hugged him and he left. I had no idea where he went, and I didn't care.

She opened the window quietly, but not too quiet for me to notice. I sat up and walked over to help her in when she tripped over the window and started falling face first to the ground.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. I noticed she was blushing. Not just from now, but from before. I put her on her feet and she coughed. She obviously liked this Jacob guy.

I felt anger rock through my body and I couldn't help but glare at Bella. How selfish could she be. She looked at my eyes and her expression turned shocked. She walked over to the rocking chair, to my relief.

"Uh..? Edward?" She asked, but I didn't say anything. I was to busy clearing my mind. I was grateful that she didn't say anything for the next few minutes. Some of the anger I felt towards her went away after a while. Maybe I was over reacting. Maybe she didn't like him.

"Can we talk, on the roof? The sun is coming up soon anyways." I had to leave soon. Might as well get this over with. I was going to tell her how I felt.

I stood up and started walking. I opened the window and sat down in the same place Jacob and her had been sitting, feeling smug that I was now in his spot. That I was with her and he wasn't.

She was barely getting though the window when I sat and heard a small crumple. I picked up a note and a ribbon fell out of it. I picked it up and put it in the little note. I noticed something red sitting on the roof and picked it up. I examined it in the very little light we had, and confirmed that it was a rose.

I opened the note and began reading it, curiously.

_I want to be the reason you smile.  
Bella, I think you're really cute.  
I would love to get to know you better.  
We have many years of catching up to do.  
I was too shy to ask you in person,  
So I wrote you this note.  
__What I'm really trying to say is,  
Isabella Marie Swan,  
Will you go on a date with me?_

I felt my heart drop and I felt anger all over again. And pain. And betrayal.

She sat down next to me smiling then noticed what I had in my hand. She frowned and pain swept across her face. Like she should be feeling pain.

"What did you say?" I asked. I was surprised at how cold my voice sounded. "I..." She couldn't even explain her self. I got impatient and decided to help her along. "Well, tell me Bella. We were just in your room kissing and some _mutt _comes and asks you out two minutes or so later. If it was a yes I made a mistake coming here. I just want an answer." I already knew the answer though.

I regretted the words as soon as I said them, hoping I hadn't given away how I felt about her. I wasn't going to take them back though. Never. She looked back up at me and her nostrils flared. Her face turned red and she started crying. She stood up and put her hand on her hips like the girls in the movies.

"_Mistake?_ Ha! The only mistake here was me ever trusting you! Oh, and yes Edward. I said yes to Jacob. At least he doesn't _pretend _to like me! Unlike you, he cares about how I feel." I flinched. She thought I was pretending to like her? Bella fell over and I moved one hand to touch him on the shoulder. I wanted to comfort her. To tell her I liked her back. But I couldn't do it. I pulled my hand back and gripped it tightly in my other.

"I do care Bella. I just can't believe you would play with my heart like that.." It hurt so much that she could do this. I thought she liked me. I thought she knew I liked her. Maybe I messed up one to many times. I suddenly felt angry. Not at Bella, but at myself.

"Get away from me Edward. Don't come around here anymore if I was such a mistake." Bella muffled into her arm. I exhaled instead of letting the tears come that were threatening to fall over. I knew it was stupid to cry over. And I promised I wouldn't. I climbed, silently, down the tree never making a sound. I turned around the corner jumped into my Volvo.

I turned the key in the ignition and drove home sleepily.

I could barely make out the road. I knew I wouldn't -couldn't- sleep. Not with _her_ on my mind. The pain on her face. The anger in her voice. The sobs she let out. That's when I promised I would never harm Bella again.  
I would apologize as soon as I woke up in the morning. I had no strength to even speak now.

I pulled into our driveway and opened the door to my room. I fell face first into my bed and moaned. The last thing I thought about was Bella's beautiful sleep until everything turned black as I fell into a deep slumber.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'Tap tap tap.' I heard somebody tapping my door. I groaned. "Go away!" I yelled sleepily. I knew who it was already. Who else could be so annoying? More tapping.

"I'm serious Alice! I'm in no mood!" Suddenly my pixie like sister came bursting into my bedroom without my permission. I was about to scowl at her more until I noticed her sad expression.

"Edward?" She asked quietly. When was she ever quiet? I sighed. "Yeah?" She pursed her lips and sat on the bed next to me, stealing my blanket. I hissed at her but she ignored me.

"You and Bella are alright. Uh.. Right?" She asked looking into my eyes. I tried to turn away, but she smacked my arm. I turned back to her and sighed.

"Yeah. We are. Why?" She shook her head then shifter her weight. "Bella, Bella. No, no, no. No! Jacob, Bella. Why!?" I looked at her shocked. "What!?" She giggled. "You were talking in your sleep."

I blushed and dropped my head. Of course I talked in my sleep tonight of all nights.

"So..?" She asked. "So what?" I retorted back. She rolled her eyes furiously. "Who's Jacob and what does Bella have to do about it?" I growled at her and told her to get out but she stared intently at me. I had no choice, but to answer. And she knew it too. She smiled victoriously.

"Jacob asked Bella out. Bella said yes. I got jealous. We're fighting now. End of story." Alice glared at me. "Bella's cheating on you!?"She looked like she wanted to scream.

"Cheating on me? Alice! We were never dating!" I shook my head back and forth.

"You weren't? I thought you were.. You know since you kissed her and all, I kind of figured-" I cut her off.

"How did you know about that?" I hissed.

She smiled her pixie like smile and rolled her eyes like I was missing something very obvious. Of course Bella told her. They were only like best friends. "You stupid fool."

I was about to protest more when my computer let off a low noise. Alice pursed her lips and nodded, leaving my room.

I sat up from my bed, stretching once. I opened my laptop and saw that Bella had logged onto MSN. My heart soared. I was going to talk to her now. I don't know if I would have the courage to later.

DazzlingEdward says:  
Bella. Can we please talk?

I typed slowly, my fingers sore from sleeping all day. I guess that's what I get for staying up all night. I waited about two minutes before sighing and shutting the laptop. Of course she wouldn't reply. Why would she want to talk to me?

Just as I was pushing my chair out I heard a 'Beep.' I opened my laptop back up.

'New IM from Isabella Swan.' I smiled to myself and clicked it open.

ClutsyBells says:  
Hey..

She was still angry. I could tell. I felt so guilty. It was now or never.

DazzlingEdward says:

I'm sorry.

I really truly was sorry. I had never been so sorry in my entire life. I felt something spear my stomach and I sighed. It took her about a minute to reply.

ClutsyBells says:

It's fine. I can take a hint.

I stared at the screen, truly confused. A hint? Did she think I didn't like her? Did she think I despised her?

DazzlingEdward says:

What are you talking about Bells?

ClutsyBells says:

All I ask is that next time, please don't lead me on if you don't love me back..

I gasped. I couldn't help it. It was so unexpected. I shook my head. She _loved _me? What could I possibly say to this. I didn't love her back! Maybe I did.. She was beautiful, and nice, and sweet, and kind, and selfless. No, no, no! I couldn't be in love with Bella. Could I? Then it hit me like a truck. I was so blind!

DazzlingEdward says:  
You.. love me?

I was just making sure I got the information right before I did anything stupid.

ClutsyBells says:

...

I sighed and took it as a yes. I couldn't help but smile. The smile soon vanished when I remembered Jacob.

DazzlingEdward says:  
I wish you would have told me sooner.

I typed a messaged but refused to send it. I wouldn't, I couldn't, What would it do to our friendship!? Then I realized. I didn't want to be her friend. I wanted to be more. She liked Jacob, but she loved me. I could easily win this battle. All I had to do was ask her to be mine.

Would she forgive me though? Would she leave Jacob just like that, even when she loved me? I could feel sweat falling down my forehead. I felt so nervous. Then I pushed myself to send the message that would forever change mine and Bella's relationship.

DazzlingEdward says:

I love you too Bella. I've loved you for a long time, I've just been denying it. I wasn't making

any mistakes when I kissed you! I meant every kiss! Every 'I love you.' That's why I got so jealous when you went out with _him_. I'm selfish and want you for myself. I love you Isabella Marie Swan!


	9. Losing Grip

_I love you too Bella. I've loved you for a long time, I've just been denying it. I wasn't making any mistakes when I kissed you! I meant every kiss! Every 'I love you.' That's why I got so jealous when you went out with him. I'm selfish and want you for myself. I love you Isabella Marie Swan!_

**Chapter nine: Losing grip**

**Bella's point of view:**

Numb. That's all I was. I couldn't feel my heart, but I knew if I could it would be jumping out of my chest. I couldn't feel my face, but if I could it would look shocked. Embarrassed. Pained.

I re-read what Edward said eleven more times and gasped, falling backwards in my chair. I tumbled onto the ground and sat back up on my knee's not even remembering the chair.

I looked down to my hands -which were trembling- and held them up to my face. I swallowed hard and smacked myself in the face. I fell back to the ground with a _thud _and just lie there.

I wasn't dreaming. Edward really did just say he loved me.

I stood and picked my chair up carefully. I set it up properly and sat down in it. I closed my eyes and inhaled before typing back to Edward.

DazzlingEdward says:  
Bella?

ClutsyBells says:  
oh

I was still numb. I didn't know what to say. What would happen next? What about Jacob?

DazzlingEdward says:

I'm so sorry, Bella.

ClutsyBells says:

i am too

DazzlingEdward says:

Why are you sorry?

Where to begin?

ClutsyBells says:

because I don't know what to say about this what about Jacob, Edward?

DazzlingEdward says:

Oh.

ClutsyBells says:

believe it or not, I like him too I cant just hurt him

DazzlingEdward says:

I'm coming over. Love you.

ClutsyBells says:  
wait! Lets meet at the meadow

DazzlingEdward says:

Okay. Bye.

'DazzlingEdward has signed off.'

I closed the window.

I glanced over at the clock and it said almost eleven. I knew my parents would be asleep, but I've never even though about sneaking out of the house before.

I ran over to my closet and quickly pulled on a blue sun dress. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and ran into the bathroom to see how I looked.

I gasped at the huge red mark on my face where I had slapped myself. I pursed my lips and went back to my bedroom to get my cell phone. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops quickly before grabbing my car keys.

Exhaling, I opened my door slowly, and quietly. I smiled when it barely made a sound. I closed it just as quietly behind me and looked towards my parents door. No movement or sound.

I tip-toed down the stairs and cursed when I noticed my jacket was still up in my room, and not on the coat rack like I'd hoped.

When I got outside I shivered and I was no longer numb from before. I could feel everything.

Pain, because somebody's heart would be broken.

Nervousness, because I had no clue what would happen in that meadow. Would it change our relationship? Of course it would.

Worry, because I had to face Edward.

Embarrassment, because this is the first time I would be seeing Edward since I had told him I loved him.

Happy, because this boy loved me, too.

I loved him. That's why I was outside, in a dress with no jacket, sneaking out.

I blushed and ran to my car quickly, trying not to trip. I got to the car and opened the door getting in. Now or never.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I walk through a couple of tree's, pushing bushes and other things aside. I had been walking for more than three hours, and couldn't wait to just get to the meadow. How inconvenient.

Finally, I step through a few bushes into the meadow. The wind is chilly, and it pushed the grass to the right with a _whoosh._ The stream was quiet in the back. Silent almost. I inhaled and take another step in.

I turned my head towards the left, and the stream lay untouched. I looked at the place where Edward and I had our first picnic.

"_Ha-ha!" Edward shrieks throwing more water at me. I smile mischievously and jump towards him. He looks up and shock crosses his face right before I hit him, and he looses his balance. We plunge into the water._

_I hold him under, and he squirms, trying to get away. I laugh and loose the last bit of oxygen I had. I gasp and water erupts into my lungs with a gust. I let go of Edward and he swims up to the top._

_I swim up after him and when I get to the top I cough and breath in air. Every breath burns my lungs, but I still take another. Edward still laughs until he notices me coughing. His eyes go wide and he jumps over to me._

"_Bella! Are you okay? Bells!" He pats my back and I cough harder. When I'm done coughing Edward still isn't done having a panic attack._

"_Say something! Please don't die! Bella!" I smile and look down. I cough and my stomach growls at me. When I look back up Edward has a big goofy grin on his face._

_I stick my tongue out at him and step out of the water, with him on my flanks._

_When I get out I grab the towel sitting on a tree branch just a few feet from the stream. I rub it through my hair and wrap it around my torso. Edward comes up behind me when I'm done and grabs his towel. I smile and run._

_The pull and tug of my muscles feels nice. I laugh when I trip. Edward passes me and I growl. I get back up and chase after him quickly._

_I catch up to him and he laughs brilliantly. We're side by side, and he grabs my hand. We notice our towels are lost somewhere behind us, but we keep running._

_I'm still looking when I look over at Edward. He is looking an evil grin on his face. He lets go of my hand and sprints to the end of the meadow._

_I catch up to him when he stops and fall over, gasping for air and laughing. He falls on the ground next to me and throws his hands up with a yelp. I rolled over onto my elbow and raised an eyebrow. Edward just continued laughing._

_When he was done, he stood up and walked towards the edge of the meadow._

"_Edward what-" Before I could finish Edward was running into the thick forest._

_I started breathing real hard. What did I do wrong? My breathing increased and I started to sit up. I was to scared to chase after him so I sat on the ground with my head in between my knee's._

"_Hey baby." Somebody said in a deep, unfamiliar voice. I looked up and Edward was standing with a large basket in his hands. I laughed and he winked. Then we both started laughing again._

_He plopped down in the grass with me and I turned away from him with my arms crossing my chest._

"_Bell?" He asked quietly. I ignored him. I giggled quietly._

"_I'm sorry! I promise I will never ever leave you ever again! Please don't be upset. I just went to get our lunch." He exclaimed. I turned and he smiled at me when I burst out laughing._

_When I was done laughing he demanded that I get up. I did as I was told and Edward opened the basket and pulled a large blue blanket out. He laid it across the ground and sat back down. I sat down next to him and my stomach growled._

"_So, what did you get?" I asked looking towards the basket._

_Edward reached back inside the basket and pulled out four sandwiches, a jar of pickles, and two juice boxes. He sat all the food down on paper plates and pulled a plastic bowl with strawberries and whipped cream out._

"_Oh!" I gasped. He smiled a big smile and handed me a sandwich and a juice box. He bit into his sandwich and smiled._

_We ate and laughed. When we were done with our sandwiches -I ate one, Edward ate two and a half- and the rest of our food we pulled the strawberries and whipped cream. Edward lifted the can to put some in his mouth when I shrieked. Rain._

_We laughed and threw everything in the basket quickly. Edward jumped up and grabbed my hand to pull me up. When I was up he never let my hand go. We ran and ran until we got to the edge of the forest, but we didn't stop._

I sighed and shook my head. That was when we were both twelve. I pursed my lips and looked to the right and smiled. Edward was standing, facing the other way, into the forest. The wind tossed his hair furiously around his face.

He looked beautiful. The moon hit him just right to where he looked like an angel.

I started to step forward, and tripped over something loose on the ground. I gasped and fell down into the tall grass scraping my hand and knee's in the process.

"Ooh" I looked up at a smiling Edward. I blushed heavily and coughed. I was about to get up when he shoved his hand at me. I blushed a deeper red and took it willingly. He pulled me up and stared right into my eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered. He didn't talk, or move. He just stared.

"You look . . . Dirty?" He looked me up and down. I blushed an even deeper red so dark I had to be purple almost.

"Oh! I mean you have leaves in your hair, and there's dirt all over your pretty dress, and your knee's.." He stopped at my knee's and we both frowned.

"Edward.." I whispered. He looked up back to my face. He raised an eyebrow. I shivered and put my tongue on the roof of my mouth.

"Where's your jacket, Bells?" He asked me. He pulled the jacket off of him and put it around my shoulders. I shook my head.

"No. You'll freeze." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I'm not the one in the dress, am I?" I nodded and put the jacket on. I felt warmer instantly. I brought the fabric up to my nose and took in a deep breath. It smelt like him. I smiled with pleasure and closed my eyes.

When I opened them Edward's eyes were wide. His mouth formed a small 'O' and his eyebrows almost touched his hairline. I coughed and brushed my fingers through my hair. He calmed down and stepped closer to me.

"Bella.." I froze. The wind blew through the meadow sending leaves our way. A loud crack of thunder sounded in the sky. I gasped and turned my head to my shoulder, closing my eyes. As soon as I did I had two strong arms around my waist.

I looked up and Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I smiled back and it disappeared when one of Edwards hands dropped from around my waist. I shivered at the sudden cold. He pulled his hand up to my chin and pulled my face up towards his. I stopped breathing all together while my heart fluttered around my chest like a humming bird.

He slowly pulled my face towards his. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what would happen next. I didn't even notice the rain pouring on us.

When we finally pulled apart he opened his eyes when I did.

"Good or bad?" He asked me. How silly. Like he had to ask.

"Good."

He smiled and kissed me again more passionately.

This time I pulled away from him and sighed. I couldn't just forget about Jacob.

"Let's talk.." Edward seemed to understand where this was going.

"Jacob?" He whispered. I nodded and he sighed.

"Well.. You like him." He raised his eyebrow. I nodded again.

"You love me?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to talk but closed it quickly. I decided nodding would be better.

He smiled and took my hand.

"Well then what is there to think about?" I sighed. He just didn't understand.

"You know who I'll choose." I whispered and looked at the ground.

I couldn't bare to look up at his expression. He grabbed under my chin again when I didn't look up and pulled my face to his. I kissed him for a short second before pulling away.

"Edward.. Let me talk to him first, okay?" He nodded and let go of my face. I shivered again and he grabbed my hand.

"I'd better take you home." I pursed my lips but nodded again. We walked hand in hand to the end of the meadow towards real life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I threw myself down on my bed and smiled to myself. I hugged my pillow and closed my eyes. Various pictures of Edward came into my head. Edwards hair. Edwards eyes. Edward swimming. Edward eating. Edward holding me..

Then I though about Jacob. Always smiling. Jacob holding my hand at the carnival. Jacob laughing. Not too many memories, but just enough.

I groaned and rolled over onto my face. I had to tell Jacob tomorrow. Could I? Of course. For Edward.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I fell asleep in less than thirty seconds. I smiled happy to know I could once again start dreaming about Edward and I.

**I am seriously, sincerely, desperately sorry! I know I haven't been working on this story, but I had a long writers block. Thank you Jennifer for helping me fix that and come up with an idea for my story! I hope you all enjoyed it. I really, truly do. I hope to get a bunch of comments, and I **_promise_** to write much much faster. I'm sad to say that I'll be starting school in a week but my mom is signing me up for on line school. Oh my Edward! Lame, I know. But I only need to do it for like four of five hours a day so I can start working on my stories faster. Luckily for you. Ha-ha.. Anyways, I'm done mumbling about my super boring life. The next chapter will be Bella telling Jacob she chose Edward. Of course, it won't be that easy. Is it ever? Anyways.. Drama coming up and a new character. Woo! Enjoy :D**


End file.
